Explosive Nature
by Smokes91
Summary: After Wheeljack realised that most, if not all, of his inventions end up in an explosion, he snaps.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_"Comm"_

_Thinking_

**Data-Burst**

Wheeljack was in his lab, building yet another invention. "Nice and easy" Wheeljack said to himself, he wanted this to work. "That's it" he said to himself, as he got to the end of construction. Suddenly all went wrong, he was at the other end of the room, grabbing the las piece required, when suddenly there was a click. _That can't be good. _He thought to himself, and then as with most if not all of his inventions... It exploded. Wheeljack tried to get down, but was struck by a flying chair, and ended up with minor wounds... More than he can say about his lab, his lab was completely unusable. "What the FRAG!!!" he yelled.

Suddenly Ratchet came running in. "Wheeljack, you ok?" he asked, looking around the destroyed lab.

"I'm fine Ratchet" he lied. Physically, he was fine... But mentally, he couldn't take another failed experiment or invention.

Ratchet looked down at Wheeljack. "Come on, let's get you to med bay" he said, as he helped Wheeljack to stand.

Just as Wheeljack and Ratchet were leaving, Mirage and Prowl were walking in. "What the farg happened?" Hirage asked, looking around at Wheeljack's lab.

"Failed invention" Ratchet whispered, not wanting to upset Wheeljack more. Mirage and Prowl nodded, and got to work fixing and repairing the lab, so it would be ready by the end of the week. Ratchet walked Wheeljack down to the med bay. Wheeljack sat down and allowed Ratchet to fix all his injuries. "You alright Jack?" Ratchet asked, noting how quiet the inventor was.

"Fine" Wheeljack answered, not more than a whisper. He just kept staring at the wall in fornt of him. _What went fagging wrong this time?_ He asked himself, he just wanted one invention or experiment to work.

Ratchet kept fixing Wheeljacks wounds, and noticed that he was quiet, and tearing up. _That can't be good. _Ratchet thought to himself. "What's wrong Wheeljack?".

"Nothing" Wheeljack snapped, making Ratchet jump slightly. He wasn't expecting Wheeljack to snap like that.

"You sure?" Ratchet pushed, trying to get through to the young inventor.

"I'm fine Ratchet" Wheeljack snapped again. This was getting on Ratchets nerves. He stared at the inventor. Wheeljack looked up to see the medic staring down at him. "What?" he asked.

"Please Wheeljack... What's wrong... And don't tell me nothing, I can see something's bothing you" Ratchet asked, just finishing Wheeljacks repairs.

"Mind you're own" Wheeljack snapped as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, you've finished. So I'm leaving" he snapped, and walked out leaving a stunned Ratchet in his wake.

Ratchet decided that if he couldn't get through to Wheeljack, he would call upon someone who could. He opened his comm link... _"I just had Wheeljack in the med bay. Now something's bothing him, but he won't tell me... Maybe he will open up to you"_

_"Alright Ratchet, I'll be there as soon as possible"_

_"Thank you, sir"_

Ratchet closed the comm link to Optimus, and just waited for his arrival... Which didn't take too long, not five mintues later Optimus walked into the med bay. "Where is he?" Optimus asked, noticing that Wheeljack was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't have a lab to go back to... So that pretty much rules that out.... When he left here, he looked like he needed time alone" Ratchet stated.

"So he's probably in his room?" Optimus asked.

"I believe so, sir" Ratchet stated.

"Alright, I'll check" Optimus stated, before opening his comm link. _"Jazz" _

_"Yes sir"_

_"I needed you to check where Wheeljack is"_

_"Yes sir..." _Jazz looked over the screens until he found Wheeljacks spark signiture. _"In his room, sir"_

_"Thank you, Jazz" _Optimus and Ratchet headed towards Wheeljacks room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_"Comm"_

_Thinking_

**Data-Burst**

Wheeljack was on his berth, staring at the ceiling... _I'm an inventor, and yet I can't even invent anothing that fragging works... What's wrong with me? _He mentally snapped at himself. Trying desperately to figure out what went wrong... This time.

He continued to stare at the ceiling when suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Ratchet and Optimus. Wheelajck we need to talk" Ratchet answered. Hoping they wouldn't have to order him.

"Ratchet, please. Just leave me alone... Please" Wheeljack said, through qiuet sobs.

"We're not leaving Wheeljack... Not until you tell us wants wrong, so please let us in... And we can sort this out" Optimus stated, in a calm voice.

Wheeljack turned over, his back to the door, and thought. _Should I? _His answer came soon enough when there was anothing knock on the door. "Wheeljack... Please, we can help you. But you have to let us in" Ratchet stated, in the calmest voice he had. Not many people ever saw Ratchets calm, gentle side. But Wheeljack was one of the lucky ones.

Wheeljack turned over to face the door, data-burst the code to open the door. The door swung open to admit the commanding officer, and the medic. Ratchet and Optimus entered as Wheeljack sat up on he berth. "Thank Wheeljack" Optimus said, as he and Ratchet sat on the chairs.

Wheeljack looked like he had been crying. This made both Optimus and ratchet worried, the inventor very rarely ever shed a tear. It wasn't like him to cry. "What's wrong Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked.

"What makes you think anothing is wrong?" Wheeljack said, getting off the berth to walk over to the energon despencer.

"Wheeljack, ever since I had you in the med bay, you've been upset about something... And we're not leaving until you tell us want it is" Ratchet stated, turning to watch Wheeljack pour three cups of energon.

He gave Ratchet and Optimus a cup each, then went back over to the berth and sat down. "It's nothing. I... It's just I spent so much time on that invention only to have it blow up" Wheeljack lied, looking away, so that Optimus and ratchet couldn't see the tears fall.

Ratchet got up and sat next to Wheeljack on the berth... "Wheeljack. You know, you can tell us anothing" he said, putting his arm around Wheeljack.

"I know" he said.

"Then please Wheeljack. Tell us what's wrong" Optimus said kinkly.

Wheeljack wiped the tears away, then faced his leader. "I told you what's wrong. I'm fine, now please leave" he said sharply. But neither Optimus nor Ratchet made any move to do so.

"Wheeljack I've been around my men long enough to know when they're lying. So you can either tell us what's on your prcessors... Or I can order to tell us. And I really don't want to do that" Optimus said, leaning forward in his chair.

Wheeljack knew he couldn't get out of this... He took a deep breath, and explained what was wrong. "I can't do anything right" he sniffed.

"How do you figure that?" Ratchet asked, pulling Wheeljack closer.

"Well... All my inventions and experiments end up the same way. Either not exploding or just plain not working... I can't figure out where I go wrong, I just... I don't know what to do" Wheeljack explained, through quiet sobs.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a worried glance. Before looking back to the inventor. "Wheeljack, you just need to find... As the humans put it, 'your calling card'. You need to give it time, you can't give up... Look there are things that you've done on this base, that no one else could... Maybe you need a break... Take the next week off... No inventing, no going near your lab and definately no working. Understand?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack looked over to his leader, seeing a soft smile on his face.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes sir" he said.

"Good, now get some rest" Optimus stated.

Ratchet looked at the inventor, and gave him an order he couldn't refuse. "Wheeljack, under medical order. You're on bed rest until 0900 tomorrow. Got it?" Ratchet said.

Wheljack nodded. "Yes sir" he said, lying down on his berth.

"Good, get some recharge. I'll be checking on you every couples of hours. So don't think you can fool me" Ratchet said, as he and Optimus left, leaving Wheeljack to recharge on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Comm"_

_Thinking_

**Data-Burst**

Wheeljack woke at 8:30 in the morning, feeling quite refreshed. "Wow, maybe Ratchet was right. I feel so much better" he said, to himself getting up and walking over to the energon despencer. He spent the next half an hour preparing for a day of doing nothing. _This will be my first day off in last three million years... Cool. _He said to himself.

Suddenly Ratchet came in, not expecting Wheeljack to be awake. "Hey, I told you to recharge 0900, no earlier" Ratchet said, watching the inventor finish his energon.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ratchet. But I couldn't spend another minute on the berth" Wheeljack said, placing his cup near the despencer.

Ratchet walked up and scanned Wheeljack. "You are looking a lot better from last night. How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine. I feel a lot better" Wheeljack said.

"Good, I guess the day's yours" Ratchet said, turning to leave the room.

Ratchet got to the door, but was abruptly stopped. "Wait" Wheelajck said, ratchet turned to face him. "I don't know what to do. I have never had a day off let alone near a week. What do I do?" Wheeljack asked.

"Anything you want... Within reason" Ratchet said, Wheeljack smiled and nodded. Ratchet finally left and walked back to the med bay.

Wheeljack spent some time cleaning up his room, then decided to go down to the rec room. When he got there, he was surprised to find it fairly empty. "Hey Wheeljack" Bee said, as he walked in.

"Hey... Where is everyone?" Wheeljack asked, as he sat down.

"There doing their jobs, and daily routines" Bee explained. Then he looked at his internal clock.... "Come to think of it... I got to go. Sorry Wheelajck, maybe I'll see you later" Bee said, walking out.

_And I'm surpose to do this for a week._ Wheeljack thought to himself. He spent most of the morning in the rec room, before walking out to go to the firing range. When he got there, Ironhide was there practicing. _Not saying he needs all that much practice. _Wheeljack thought. "Hey Ironhide" he said, as he took the bay next to Ironhide.

"Hey Wheeljack" Ironhide replied. Ironhide watched as Wheeljack started shooting at the targets, but missed most of them... _Got to feel sorry for him. _Ironhide thought to himself. "Needs some help Wheeljack?" he asked, watching as Wheeljack continued to miss the targets.

"If you don't mind" Wheeljack replied politely.

"No, course not" Ironhide said, as he walked behind Wheeljack. He took a lok and realised that Wheeljack had the stance wrong. "Well for starters, instead of being straight on. Move this leg back" Ironhide said, patting Wheeljacks left leg. "Then move the right one forward. Even out the weight between them... And drop your centre of gravity" Ironhide explained, helping Wheeljack get the correct stance.

"This feels uncomfortable" Wheeljack said, but still doing what Ironhide asked.

"It'll take some time, to get use to it... But eventually it'll become second nature" Ironhide explained. "Stay there for a sec" he said, as he ran off. When he came back he had ascope in his hand. "Here this will help" he said, as he fitted it to Wheeljack weapon. "Now, look down the scope, and make sure that the target is in the middle of the scope. Now don't rush the shot... Give it a try" Ironhide said, taking a couple of steps back, giving Wheeljack plenty of room.

Wheeljack let off a few shots and was surprised that he actually hit the targets. "Wow. Hey thanks Ironhide" he said, turning back to the weapons specialist.

"Glad to help" he said. "Hey, you can keep that scope for a while" he said, turning back to is own targets. Wheeljack left the firing range, and decided to go down to the training room.

When he got there, he found Jazz and Prowl practicing. "Hey Wheeljack" Jazz said, as Wheeljack walked in.

"Hey Jazz, Prowl" he replied. "Mind if sit and watch?" he asked.

"Of course not" Prowl said, as they continued to practice. Wheeljack sat down and watched the 2IC and 3IC spar.

Eventually they finished, and looked at the inventor. "Hey Jack. You wanna learn a few moves?" Jazz asked.

"Um... I... Sure why not" he answered, unsure of what to do.

They both picked up on Wheeljack nervouness. "It's alright Wheeljack. You're fine. You're learning from the best" Prowl said, trying to calm the yound inventor.

Wheeljack listened to everything they had to say. Them they helped him with his stance and taught him three general moves. When they had finally finished, Wheeljack was trilled as to what he had learnt. "Thanks guys".

"No problem... But unfortunately I must go. Goodbye Wheeljack. Jazz"

"See ya, Prowl" they both replied at the same time.

"Anyway. I got to go to. Optimus is gonna be calling for me soon" Jazz said. "See ya Wheeljack"

"See ya Jazz" Wheeljack replied, as he walked out behind Jazz. As Jazz turned right to go to the command centre. Wheeljack turned left to head down to the med bay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Comm link"_

**Data-burst**

Wheeljack continued to walk around the base, and investigate what the others were up to... He lost track of time, and eventually found himself in the rec room after everyone had finished their daily routine. "So Wheeljack. How was your first day off?" Ratchet asked, sitting down next to the inventor.

"Better than I thought, Ironhide taught me to shoot. Jazz and Prowl taught me how to spar. I went down to talk to Optimus, and realised how hectic his day really can be" Wheeljack explained. Ratchet nodded, taking in how much fun Wheeljack had. "Then I saw Sides and he took me out for a drive, and showed me the open road. I realise if I want to beat him in a race, I need to work on my speed" he said, with emthusiasm. "Them I quickly past by my lab... Don't worry I didn't go in... I just wanted to see how there going, considering the size of the last explosion" he reassured Ratchet.

"Good, because you know Optimus would have a fit, if he knew you were near your lab... He specifically told you not to" Ratchet said.

"I know... But this is fun, I think I can do this for quite a while" Wheeljack stated.

But before Ratchet could say anything, Optimus spoke. "That's good Wheeljack because I have been informed it is going to take at least another 3-4 days before you can use your lab again" he stated, Wheeljack just nodded as optimus walked out of the rec room.

"Ok fair enough" Wheeljack said, knowing it would take time to repair the damage to his lab.

**One Week Later**

"I'm sorry for the delay in the repairs to your lab Wheeljack. But I have been informed that the repairs are done, and it will useable tomorrow morning... So yes, you may go back to work tomorrow" Optimus said, looking at the excited inventor.

"Thank you so much sir" Wheeljack, jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm not use to not working. It'll be good to get back to work" he continued.

"Good, dismissed. Get some rest, I trust you haven't had much in the last week" Optimus said.

"Well, no not really sir. Thank you" he said, and walked out the door and down the hall to his room. _Back to work, what should I work on first? _He asked himself, as he lied on his berth, and quickly fell into recharge.

When Wheeljack awoke, he walked straight down to his lab. "Wow" he said, looking around the newly rebuild lab. "They can really a place look good" he finished, as he walked over to his work benches. He got to work on a new invention. He managed to get through the organisation, preparations and building. _Wow, maybe I just needed a break. _He thought to himself, but as he turned his it on, it went south. It started to power up, but then stopped, and again, just like every other invention... It went bang, but this time with less force. But this made Wheeljack snap. He picked up anything he could find, and began to through them around.... Yelling things like about how he's not good enough and how he's not meant to be an inventor and how stupid he was. But what topped the lot was. "Why doesn't Opimus just send me where I belong. I don't belong here, I belong in a scrap heap. I can't do anything right!!!" he snapped.

He turned around in time to see Optimus charge into his lab, followed by Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide. "Wheeljack, please calm down... We can help you" ratchet pleaded, knowing that if he didn't he would have to sedate him, which was something he didn't want to do.

"Why, I can't do anything. What good am I, I can't even get one simple inventin right!!!" he snapped. Ironhide jumped at him, but the extra traingin over the last week and a bit, paid off. He dodged and tripped Ironhide.

"Wheeljack I understand you're upset, but this is no way to deal with it" Optimus stated calmly.

"But I'm no good to you anyway" Wheeljack snapped, throughing yet another piece of equipment... Only this time, he had targets.

The team continued to try to calm Wheeljack, only to realise that it wasn't working. "That's it... We have no other choice sir" Ratchet stated, Optimus nodded, and helped Ironhide and Prowl to hold Wheeljack as still as possible... While Ratchet sedated him. Then they carried him down to the med bay.

When Wheeljack woke, he was shocked to realise that he wasn't in his lab. "Ratch?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm here" Ratchet said, carefully placing a comforting hand on Wheeljacks forehead.

"Where am I?" Wheeljack asked, still trying to figure it out.

"You're in the med bay" Ratchet answered.

"How did I get here? The last I remember I was in my lab organising my invention" Wheeljack explained, gaining a worried look from Ratchet.

What's wrong with Wheeljack? Will he be ok, what will his reations be when they tell him he attacked his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeljack was ashamed after discovering he had attacked his friends. He sat completely shocked. "Ratch" he squeaked out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

Ratchet walked over and placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "It's alright. You weren't in your right mind" he explained, making Wheeljack relax a bit.

"But… I attacked you… I'm sorry" he said again.

Ratchet sat down beside Wheeljack, and put his arm around the inventors shoulders. "It's going to be ok. You'll see" he said, holding the inventor close. Allowing him to sob into his shoulder. The two sat there for a while, until Ratchet finally stood up. "I'm sorry Wheeljack. But I have to go talk to Optimus. I won't be long" he explained. Wheeljack nodded, so Ratchet walked out the door and down the hall.

Wheeljack sat there, thinking. _This isn't me. What's wrong with me? _He thought. He looked around the med-bay. He noticed something in the corner, and realized it was some kind of player. _Whoever put this together, has really shoddy handy work. _He thought as he picked the object up. He looked over it and figured out the problem. He walked over to the berth, and sat down. Just then, the door swung open, and Optimus and Ratchet walked in. But Wheeljack didn't pay hem any attention. He was too busy thinking about his new project. Ratchet and Optimus remained silent, watching the inventor intently.

Both mechs sat down, as they continued to watch Wheeljack work. "Oh come on. You can't put the electronics at the front" Wheeljack mumbled to himself, as he carefully pulled wires and cords apart. "Hey Ratch. You got a screwdriver?" he asked, looking up at the medic.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just go get you one" Ratchet stated, standing up and walking over to his tool box. He rummaged through the tools, until he finally fund wat he was looking for.

He walked back, and handed the screwdriver to Wheeljack. "Thanks" he said, before quickly getting back to work. He kept working, continuously grumbling about 'shoddy construction'. "Aaahhh… You can't put the electronics near the triggers, it'll cause a train reaction" he grumbled again. He looked up at Optimus. "Who put this together?" he asked.

Optimus chuckled. "I don't know. We just found like that" he stated.

Wheeljack was slightly suspicious, but he brushed the feeling off. He looked down and continued working. It took quite some time, but eventually Wheeljack finally finished his repairs. "Done" he announced. Getting both the commanding officer and the medic's attention.

They walked over, to notice Wheeljack standing next to the player. "Why don't you turn it on?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack looked at the player, then at the two mechs. "Alright. I'll try it" he stated. He didn't know whether he could handle another failure… But knew he had to try. He turned it on and stepped back. He watched the screen… And saw his team mates. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, the twins; Mudflap and Skids; and Arcee. He watched as they gave him a message.

"_Wheeljack, if you're getting this message. Then you must be great at your job" _Prowl announced.

Bee was next to speak._ "Wheeljack. Don't be too upset about your projects. A lot of your projects might go wrong. But a lot go the right way… Most of my electronics in my room, I have you to thank for. Wouldn't have it any other way" _he said. Almost making Wheeljack cry.

The twins then took their turn._ "Wheeljack, you have done so many great inventions. We would be nothing without you" _Skids said.

"_Yeah. Without you, we wouldn't have our lights, entertainment… I could go on" _Mudflap announced.

"_Thanks Wheeljack" _they said, in complete unison.

Arcee and Ironhide spoke next, also answering a question the inventor wanted answered._ "Wheeljack. If you haven't figured it out yet. Arcee and I were the ones who 'tried' to build the player" _

"_Yeah Wheeljack. But we just couldn't do it… What you do Wheeljack, is amazing. We don't know how you do it" _Arcee explained, making Wheeljack shed tears of joy.

Finally Jazz spoke up._ "Wheeljack. Optimus, Prowl and I have spoken… And all agreed that, you have been under a lot of stress lately. So… You can have the next month off" _he said.

"_Thanks Wheeljack… You're the best" _they all said together. Before the player turned off.

Wheeljack stood completely shocked, realizing that he wasn't that bad at what he does. "You see Wheeljack. You wouldn't have gotten that message, if you weren't an inventor" Optimus stated.

Wheeljack turned to Optimus and Ratchet. "You planned this, didn't you?" he asked, slightly amused at they approach.

Optimus and Ratchet shared a glance, before turning back to the inventor. "Yeah, we wanted to prove that you are an inventor. We asked some of the others to give us a hand… And they were more than happy" Ratchet explained.

"Well. Thank you, so much" Wheeljack said.

Optimus and Ratchet smiled at him. "You're quite welcome. Now go on. Get out of here. Enjoy our time off" Optimus said.

"Yes sir" Wheeljack said, running out the door.

END

XXXXX

So how was it?


End file.
